Twenty Moments
by xgossamerstars
Summary: Twenty words. Twenty moments. IruKaka.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**A/N:** I'm doing these things to get rid of writer's block. Enjoy.

* * *

**Boy.**

"Kakashi, what were you like when you were a boy?"

Kakashi only grunted and looked away, and Iruka stopped asking questions.

**Bottle.**

"RUKA!" Kakashi bellowed, "WHERE DID YOU PUT THAT BOTTLE OF LUBE?"

In the kitchen, Naruto suddenly grew very pale, and Iruka prepared to murder a certain jounin.

**Books.**

Iruka knew not to touch any of Kakashi's little orange books. The jounin put them in alphabetical order according to volume. But just this once, he decided it would be all right to sneak a peek...he would put it right back, and Kakashi would never know.

Iruka was shocked when Kakashi demanded that he reenact the last part of the second scene in the fourth paragraph of page 84 of the seventh volume of Icha Icha Violence.

**Sex.**

Iruka liked sex. He would admit it. But he was beginning to believe that Kakashi was insatiable, even though the jounin was having trouble sitting down...

**Love.**

Love was a very frightening word to both of them, and to Iruka's surprise it was Kakashi who first said it. Iruka determined that if Kakashi never came back from that mission, he would never forgive the him.

**Picture.**

Kakashi always wondered why Iruka took so many pictures. When he asked, Iruka explained that he wanted something to remember Kakashi by.

Kakashi opened his mouth to ask why, and closed it again. He was the jounin. In all likelihood, he would die first.

**TV.**

Iruka hated watching TV. Kakashi, on the other hand, had yet to miss an episode of the American show _American Idol. _Iruka had an idea that the other man fancied Simon Cowell.

**Fish.**

On their first date, Kakashi took Iruka out to eat. Iruka ordered fish, and offered Kakashi a bite.

Later, while they were at the hospital getting Kakashi's hives tended to, the jounin explained sheepishly that he was quite allergic to fish, he just didn't want to seem rude.

**Clock.**

Kakashi really hated alarm clocks, because that stupid beeping noise meant that Iruka had to get up and leave him.

**Onions.**

"Kakashi, I _hate _onions."

"You won't hate these, Ruka," Kakashi promised, and popped a bite of his new dish into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka sort of wanted to vomit, but the look on Kakashi's face was so hopeful that he faked a rather gruesome smile and said he loved it.

**Fuck.**

"Fuck me, Ruka," Kakashi moaned, and as the fingernails dug into his shoulders, Iruka complied.

**Vodka.**

Iruka always drank too much vodka. It was his alcoholic weakness, and he was grateful that Kakashi was always there to hold back his hair while he threw up.

**Metal.**

The first time Iruka heard death metal music blaring from the speakers, he felt like his ears were going to bleed. Who the hell knew Hatake Kakashi listened to metal?

**Abuse.**

Kakashi had never hit Iruka, but Iruka remembered how Mizuki used to abuse him. For that reason, he tended to shy away from Kakashi when the jounin was angry.

**Cheat.**

Kakashi thought Iruka had cheated on him with Gai. Unfortunately the jounin decided to kick ass and ask questions later, but he and Iruka did go see Gai in the hospital and apologize for the misunderstanding.

Iruka wished he knew exactly who started that rumor.

**Blood.**

Kakashi always came back to Iruka first. No matter how much blood was pouring from him, no matter how many bones were broken, he came back to Iruka first, and Iruka would take him to the hospital.

**Hate.**

Kakashi hated like Iruka couldn't, and that, more than anything else, terrified the chuunin.

**Bunny.**

Kakashi would sometimes bring Iruka a present when he came home from an easy mission. This time, he brought Iruka a bunny. Iruka wasn't really sure what to do with it, but he named it Kashi.

**Alone.**

Iruka could handle being alone when Kakashi left on missions. It was Kakashi that couldn't handle it when Iruka left. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't work until the chuunin was back in his arms again.

**Sheets.**

When Iruka left in the mornings, Kakashi would roll onto the chuunin's side of the sheet and lay in the other man's warmth until it was time for he himself to get up.


End file.
